theloudhousefandomcom_ar-20200214-history
منزل لاود
Loud home (in English: The Loud House) series American animated production studios Nickelodeon animation began to display on Nickelodeon United States of America on May 2, 2016 and later on the rest of the global Nickelodeon channels later in 2016 speaks of the serial Lincoln I and members of The Laud family, who spend wonderful times with each other and enjoy them in their own way '. الشخصيات Привет عائلة لاود 'لينكولن '''لاود: يبلغ من العمر 11 عامًا وهو الابن الوحيد في العائلة ، وكذلك الطفل الوحيد ذو الشعر الأبيض. لديه غرفة نوم خاصة به ، والتي هي مصنوعة من خزانة الكتان ، ويحب قراءة القصص المصورة في ملابسه الداخلية. يذهب إلى الصف الدراسي الخامس في مدرسته مع صديقه كلايد. يتم التعبير عن لينكولن من قبل شون ريان فوكس (الطيار) ، وغرانت بالمر (الموسم الأول) ، وكولين دين (سيريز 1-3) ، وتكس هاموند (الموسم 3 - الوقت الحاضر) في الدبلجة الإنجليزية والإسماعيل معوض في اللغة العربية. يتم توفير صوته الغنائي في "موسيقى صاخبة حقًا" بواسطة جاكسون بيتي. '''لوري لاود: تبلغ من العمر 17 عامًا وهي أقدم شقيقة في عائلة لاود. غالبا ما تقول "حرفيا" وصديقها هو بوبي سانتياغو ، الذي يعيش الآن في شقة كاساجراندي. لوري كاثرين تابر في الدوقة الإنجليزية وجيسيكا كالاتشي في اللغة العربية. ليني لاود: تبلغ من العمر 16 عامًا وهي ثاني أقدم شقيق في العائلة. وهي فتاة شقراء ديزي ويحب العمل في تصميم الأزياء. وهي من كلمات ليليانا مومي في الدوقة الإنجليزية وياسمين نجيب في العربية. لونا لاود: تبلغ من العمر 15 عامًا وهي موسيقار العائلة. تحب الغناء ولعب الجيتار. بدأت موضة صخرة لها عندما ذهبت إلى أول حفل ميك سواغر لها. يتم التعبير عن لونا من قبل نيكا فيترمان في الدورية الإنجليزية. لوان لاود: تبلغ من العمر 14 عامًا وهي كوميدية ترتدي الدمى في العائلة. وهي غالباً ما تصنع التورات التي يجدها معظم أشقائها غير مؤاتية. ومع ذلك ، كل يوم كذبة أبريل ، فهي ملكة جميع المزح. وهي تضع مجموعة من المقالب الضارة حول المنزل ، والتي تحاول بقية أفراد عائلتها تجنبها. تم التعبير عن لوان من قبل كريستينا بوتشيلي في الدورية الإنجليزية. لين لاود الابن: إنها تبلغ من العمر 13 عامًا وتحب لعب الرياضة. تذهب إلى المدرسة الإعدادية ، وهي الأصعب والأكثر رياضية في العائلة. لديها FLIBBR لها (كرة القدم ، لاكروس ، هوكي الجليد ، البيسبول ، كرة السلة ، ودربي) ، وهي سلسلة من البطولات الرياضية التي أكملتها. يتم التعبير عن لين من قبل جيسيكا ديسيكو في الدوقة الإنجليزية ولوما صبري في العربية. لوسي لاود: تبلغ من العمر 8 سنوات وهي فتاة ايمو في العائلة. وعادة ما تنبثق خلف أو بجوار أشخاص آخرين ، مما يخيفهم في هذه العملية. كما أنها تكتب الشعر القوطي. وقالت إنها هي التي عبر عنها جيسيكا ديسيكو في يصفه الانجليزية. لانا لاود: تبلغ من العمر 6 سنوات و 2 دقيقة أكثر من شقيقتها التوأم لولا. تحب الحفر من خلال القمامة ولديها حيواناتها الأليفة الخاصة ، والضفادع الأليفة لها القفزات كونها المفضلة لها. يتم التعبير عن لانا من قبل غراي غريفين في الدوقة الإنجليزية ونهى قيس في الدوب العربية. لولا لاود: تبلغ من العمر ست سنوات و 2 دقيقة أصغر من شقيقتها التوأم لانا. ولا هو الأكثر المؤنث في عائلتها، وأنها قد حصلت على العديد من المواكب، على الرغم من أنها فقدت في ليتل ميس جنوب شرق ميشيغن. وهي أحيانا النمام ويمكن ان يحصل في ورطة لذلك. لولا من غراي غريفين في الدوقة الإنجليزية ونهى قيس في العربية. ليزا لاود: تبلغ من العمر 4 سنوات وهي عقلية ضخمة ، رغم أنها صغيرة. هي روضة أطفال في فصل السيدة شرينيفاس. تم تصوير ليزا من قبل لارا جيل ميلر في الدوقة الإنجليزية وعياد إيمان في العربية. ليلي لاود: تبلغ من العمر 15 شهراً (سنة واحدة ، 3 أشهر) وهي أصغر عائلة لاود. انها غالبا ما تقول "poo-poo" وغالبا ما تبكي كثيرا. تذهب إلى الرعاية النهارية في "شاتلوورث داي كير". هو الذي عبرت ليلى التي كتبها رمادي غريفين في يصفه الانجليزية. ريتا لاود: هي أم أطفال لاود. وقالت انها تعمل في فاينشتاين طب الأسنان. قابلت زوجها لأول مرة عندما كانت معبرة. وأعرب ريتا التي كتبها جيل تالي في يصفه الانجليزية. وجهها مخفي حتى الحلقة الثانية من الموسم "11 Louds a Leapin" (حصريًا للدول المثلية المثلية). لين لاود الأب: هو أب أطفال لاود. وهو عامل IT السابق، والآن يعمل طاهيا في ألوها الرفيق هاواي الروسية فيوجن مطعم. هو الذي عبر عنه برايان ستيبانيك في الدوب الإنجليزي. وجهه مخفي حتى حلقة الموسم الثاني "11 Louds a Leapin" (حصريًا للدول المثلية المثلية). الشخصيات الثانوية تشارلز ، كليف ، جيو ، وولت: الحيوانات الأليفة في عائلة لاود. تشارلز هو الكلب ، كليف هو القط ، والت هو الكناري ، وجيو هو الهامستر في كرة زجاجية. كلايد ماكبرايد: زميل لينكولن وصديقه الأفضل. هو الطفل الوحيد في عائلته ولديه والدان. كان في كثير من الأحيان نزيف الأنف كلما رأى لوري ، وإما الأضواء أو يتصرف مثل الروبوت. وأعرب كلايد التي كتبها كاليل هاريس (فصل 1-3) واندريه روبنسون (الموسم 3 إلى الوقت الحاضر) في يصفه الانجليزية. هارولد وهوارد مكبرايد: زوجين مثليين ، ابنهما بالتبني هو كلايد. هارولد مظلمة و هوارد لديه بشرة بيضاء. يتم التعبير عن هارولد من قبل واين برادي (بالإنجليزية) و هوارد يُعبر عنه مايكل ماكدونالد (بالإنجليزية). بوبي سانتياغو: صديق لوري وأخ الأكبر لروني آن. هو الذي عبر عنه كارلوس بينيغا (بالانكليزية). روني آن سانتياغو: أخت بوبي الأصغر وزميل لينكولن السابق. وقالت إنها هي التي عبر عنها برينا ايده (باللغة الإنجليزية). سيد براعم غروس: الجار المجاور لعائلة لاود. السيد غروس في الغالب هو غريب الأطوار وهو يسرق دائما متعلقات لاود التي تهبط في فناء منزله. هو الذي عبر عنه جون ديماجيو (بالإنجليزية) حسام: زميل لينكولن الذي يعيش في مزرعة. هو الذي عبرت عنه لارا جيل ميلر (اللغة الإنجليزية). ألبرت (بوب-بوب): هو جد الأطفال لاود ووالد ريتا. يعيش في منزل الغروب كانيون للتقاعد مع سكوت ، سيمور ، بيرني ، ورجل يبلغ من العمر 118 عامًا. يتم التعبير عن ألبرت بواسطة فريد ويلارد (بالإنجليزية). أغنيس جونسون: هي مدرسة لينكولن وكلايد في الصف الخامس في المدرسة الابتدائية. وقالت إنها هي التي عبر عنها سوسان بلاكيسلي (باللغة الإنجليزية). التسلسل الزمني للموسم الموسم 1 * الحلقة الأولى: "اليسار في الظلام" (تاريخ الهواء العربي: 15 مايو 2016) * الحلقة الأخيرة: "Homespun" (تاريخ الهواء العربي: TBA) الموسم 2 * الحلقة الأولى: "11 Louds a Leapin" (تاريخ الهواء العربي: N / A) * الحلقة الأخيرة: "الطريق الثلجي لأسفل" (تاريخ الهواء العربي: غير متاح) الموسم 3 * الحلقة الأولى: "تعثر!" (تاريخ الهواء العربي: TBA) * الحلقة الأخيرة: "Antiqued Off" (تاريخ البث العربي: TBA) الموسم 4 * الحلقة الأولى: "Friended! with Casagrandes" (تاريخ البث العربي: TBA) pt-br:منزل لاود en:منزل لاود تصنيف:سلسلة